


Stare

by Ruby1334



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: All round creepy, Asylum, Dipper's most likely a teen in this, M/M, Perhaps it's more of an obsession?, Possessiveness, Shadow form Cipher, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby1334/pseuds/Ruby1334
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those little whispers that would frighten were of possession. Whispers of dark thoughts and ideas that made him want to shrivel up inside as well as words of false comfort and words said with such power yet so deep and quiet. ‘Mine…all mine. Mine to own, mine to have, mine to W̨͈͚A͏̡̹̜̳̻T̙̟̱̲̥̠͔̖̲C̷͚̟̠̞H͇͈̝͢.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stare

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fic a few months ago and was reading over it recently. I've been meaning to post up a fan fiction on this account for a while, and frankly this is the only fan fiction that I'm comfortable with posting right now. Hope you all enjoy!

A breath left chapped lips. His lungs slowly emptying before filling up again as he tried to focus solely on the action. ‘He’s not there, he’s not.’ The boy insisted in his mind, eyes squeezed shut. His back was against a wall, legs curled nearby his upper body. The slightest hiccup made itself known as he continued breathing in, trying desperately to not focus on the flickering he heard above as well as the images that tried to consume his every thought. He wouldn’t fall into the black abyss again. 

Might as well pretend, pretend what they said was true, ignore the facts and how right he actually was yet no one else sees the same as him. They don’t know. They don’t see IT. The slightest bit of moisture built up underneath shut eyes as he continued to breathe deeply. 

‘Don’t panic, don’t stop. If you do they’ll make you go through worse than this.’ Because there was worse. This was horrible enough, but it was made ten times worse when he got panicked and they came in. When panicked it was because IT was really getting to him. IT was always there, IT never left. But sometimes IT was too much for him to handle. He couldn’t take it. Screaming would echo in the room, backed into a corner and struggling, wanting to escape, get out of where he felt suffocated and studied. When that happened they would come in; but they didn’t understand. Never did. They didn’t SEE. IT was real, and there. Though they didn’t notice like he did.

It was bad enough in the past, but now since he was trapped the situation was ten times worse. In the past he could better distract himself. Almost all those distractions had been taken away however and now he had to rely on willpower and breathing to calm and distract. It was never enough. He continued on, wishing he could stop being examined.   
‘Not there, never there, it’ll go away, it will!’ Trying to convince himself what the others believed was one of his pitiful efforts of pushing away the constant thoughts and fears of the other. Deep down he knew IT was there, and certainly real. The liquid underneath closed eyelids built up despite him not wanting it to, eventually building up enough that a single droplet rolled down deathly pale and scarred skin. Soft but stained. Laughter echoed. The boy jolted, instantly trying to move his arms but to only be reminded he couldn’t as they only budged the slightest bit. He bit his lower lip, refusing to open his eyes as they screwed up shut as tightly as they could. Breaths were becoming shallower and shaky. In...and out. The cycle continued. 

It was always obvious to the brunet whenever IT’s presence was stronger than usual. The lights would always flicker and an eerie feeling would build up within his confinement. When they flickered he would SEE. The feelings before were shown to be horrifyingly true as everywhere there would be EYES. All along the walls, ceiling, floor. Everywhere they would be and they were the ones examining. They were always there, even when he didn’t see he knew. He could feel them examining his form. Studying ever single detail and hair on his head as whispers would be uttered inside his own mind which were not his own. He couldn’t escape them…couldn’t escape IT. IT never left, and always made sure he knew of its presence. He would never be left alone, never in peace despite what the others may think. He knew long ago that it wasn’t just doing this to frighten and scare him yet it still enjoyed the sight of that. No, it did it because it wanted to memorize and be able to know every little detail about him, everything it could because those little whispers that would frighten were of possession. Whispers of dark thoughts and ideas that made him want to shrivel up inside as well as words of false comfort and words said with such power yet so deep and quiet. ‘Mine…all mine. Mine to own, mine to have, mine to W̨͈͚A͏̡̹̜̳̻T̙̟̱̲̥̠͔̖̲C̷͚̟̠̞H͇͈̝͢.’ He shuddered, the slightest whimper finally escaping his lips as he continued to breathe heavily, wishing that he was still living with his family and that everything was back to the way it was then. 

For the first time, he sensed a proper presence in front of him. Eyes still stayed shut as he refused to believe and tried to conclude it to being his imagination (it never was). Nothing was heard in the room apart from shuddering breaths. These stopped suddenly. His breath couldn’t escape out of his throat as he felt it close up. A warm..finger had gently moved along his stained cheek, wiping away the tear that had stayed put there. The presence was so comforting and loving..if it had been one of his loved ones he would’ve instantly hugged them. This was different however. When the finger left his face the slightest gasp escaped him because his throat had opened up once again. His eyes opened a split second later only to end up dreading this later.

A black shadow, form flickering along with the lights, the eyes in the background were looking and staring as usual. The teeth were sharp and clawed hands could also be noticed, but despite these other features, he couldn’t help but stare directly into its most prominent feature. Eyes. Glowing orbs of light seemed to almost hypnotize him as he stared up into them and he couldn’t look away. They stared right back into his own, never breaking contact. It didn’t take long for his eyes to start watering ever so slightly with the sting of keeping them open for so long without blinking. He felt before noticed that the fingers were back and they moved his lids down so they shut his eyes. When darkness came about again, he suddenly felt his energy zapped from him as he sunk towards the ground completely. Seconds before falling asleep against will, he felt warmth on the top of his head for a second and heard sweetly spoken words which sounded sinful coming from such a distorted and deep voice. “Sleep little tree, there will always be more time for affectionate looks.”

‘A͘͏̫l͇̼͎͡͞w̸̹͈̠̫̙̪̳͠͝ạ̡̹̗̱͇͟y̴̛͔̗s̖̝ ̴͓̠̩̯͎̻̭ͅw̶͕̠̹̟͔a̩̰̮͓̩͖ͅt̝̺͇̺̺͔͎̰ͅc̛̘̦͢h̵͕̟̙̺̱̲̜̭͓͘i̧̫̞̙͇̻n̛̪͔͟͠g̨̟̞̺͕̙̝͘.’


End file.
